Bitter Sweet None The Less
by Zathine
Summary: Two young students learn what it is to fall for someone they have been best friends with since childhood, But they will have fun along the way with pranks and with jokes. Yuri L. X Flynn S. Rated M For later Chapters Yaoi
1. Wake Up

I do not own Tales Of Vesperia or any of the characters in the story if I did don't you think the game would have been very different?Thursday

It was 6 am in the morning and all that was to be seen in the dimly lit room from the lights outside was a pile of disheveled violet hair, he slept calm but for how much longer? After all he was in college. Then... "Wake up Yuri!" as an air horn went off, Yuri had fell off his bed and onto the hard wood floor. He'd suspected, wait KNEW it was his room mate Flynn who would be beaten to death later, all that could be heard was Flynn laughing from the door way. Yuri got up from the cold floor to notice Flynn standing in the wooden door frame, Flynn looked over and noticed Yuri was naked, a blush rolled across his face "God Yuri cover up" a look of disgust on his face "Since when do I listen to you in my own room you dick" Yuri was filled with anger at this point "I'm heading out for breakfast want to come?" "Yeah NO get the hell out of my room" As he laid back down and draped the blankets over his naked body, Flynn obliged closing the door laughs could be heard as he walked away. 10 minutes later he heard the door to their shared apartment slam shut Yuri soon after fell asleep. He woke at 7 am and noticed Flynn's shoes were not at the door he'd grown tired of Flynn's pranks and unfortunately he had class today, He walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet on his way. He warmed the water up to a nice hot temperature as he cleaned himself and woke up with the steam and heat. He dried off and got dressed, Nothing special just a pair of faded blue jeans and a black tee, he had two classes today Political relations and Residential relations he wanted to major in journalism. He caught the 7:40 bus and got off near the school and walked to his political relations class with Professor Schwann When he entered he took his usual seat beside his friend Estelle She was energetic and kind but most of the time annoying "Did you catch any of the lecture yesterday?" "Nah Professor Schwann practically put me asleep, How about you were you paying attention?" "No, I was busy talking to Rita" "For shame Estelle I thought you were smarter than that "Mr. Lowell" Professor Schwann warned, with that they sat through all of the boring class paying attention to what their professor had to say. On his way to his next class Yuri had ran into Flynn "Yuri wanna walk to our next class together?" "Why planning on firing your air horn in my face this time?" "Oh come on I was just having a bit of fun" "And thanks to you I'm tired" "Aw muffin, At least we have Yeager next his course is easy" Yuri let out a sigh "Lets go to class now you idiot" and with that Flynn and Yuri walked to Residential relations. They took their seat in the back of the class and the lecture started "Good morning lady's and gentlemen today's lesson vill be on…." And just like that they had tuned him out "Hey Yuri want to come to the movies with Estelle, Rita and Judy and I tonight we are going to see the movie Brave Vesperia we heard its suppose to be awesome" "What show?" "We were thinking the midnight show" "Sounds perfect I think I will go with you guys" The rest of the day passed by fast and soon it was time for the movie Estelle Judith and Rita had rang their door bell to get Flynn and Yuri "Its so strange for you two to live together im surprised Yuri hasn't killed you yet" Flynn suppressed a laugh remembering today's earlier wake up call and with that they had left to go to the theater

R&R Please :D


	2. The Movie

I do not own Tales of Vesperia/any game mentioned or any of the characters I only own this fanfic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Thursday

Flynn, Judith, Estelle and Yuri were walking to the theater to go see the movie through dimly lit streets of down town Halure.

"Yuri did you finish your homework Professor Schwann assigned us earlier today?" Estelle questioned him.

"He assigned homework?" Yuri asked with a confused look on his face, he truly did not know that Prof. Schwann had assigned homework probably because he didn't pay attention.

"Yuri! start paying attention in class DO you want to fail?" Estelle was a lecturing him about paying attention when people are talking.

"I doubt Yuri will fail, just because he may not always pay attention doesn't mean he will fail he is semi intelligent." Judith cut in sticking up for Yuri. Judith had always had a soft and convincing voice even if she couldn't lie.

"Pfft Yuri smart? If he were smart he would lock his bedroom door at night so I couldn't sneak in and scare the hell out of him." Flynn started to laugh again with this mornings events replaying in his mind.

They arrived at the theater and they had all purchased their tickets and headed to the snack bar.

"Estelle what are you getting?"

"Just a medium soda and medium popcorn, I cant eat that much popcorn."

"I may bring Ba'ul some popcorn home, he is one rather strange dog I will tell you that" Judith let out a soft laugh

"Come on! Lets go get our seats" Flynn was practically jumping on spot, you could tell he was excited to see this movie

They all took their seats Luke beside Flynn and Judith beside Estelle, Yuri and Estelle were in the middle of them

"Thank god we got a good seat I hate the front after the movie my neck is always killing me" Estelle crossed her legs in her chair and with that the movie started

"Its sooo loud I think I may go deaf!" Estelle yelled over the volume of the movie

"Shut up Estelle I'm watching this movie!" Flynn yelled

"Oh im sorry Flynn I didn't know you were that into the movie" Estelle apologized softly

After that he didn't respond he was lost in the film

**R&R Please**

**I was trying to make up for the first chapter which I will fix soon :D hope you enjoyed**


End file.
